Harvey Entertainment, Inc./Other
Logo descriptions by Logoboy95 Logo captures by Logoboy95, Bob Fish, Eric S., V of Doom, videogamer360, CuriousGeorge60, garfield13, and Edc4 Editions by Bob Fish, V of Doom, SeanElGatoTV2k8, CuriousGeorge60, and garfield13 Video captures courtesy of FilburtLogos60, Eric S., and LPOSLA Background: Harvey Comics was established in 1939, but didn't use a logo until the comic book publisher entered the animation arena (by purchasing the rights to many of the characters Paramount featured in its cartoon shorts) in 1959. Today, Harvey Entertainment currently remains as an in-name-only unit of DreamWorks Classics, a division of NBCUniversal. 1st Logo (1959-1962, 1999-2001) Harvey Films (1950's)Harvey Films (1954) (Opening) Harvey Films Harveytoons (1953)Harvey Films (1954) (Closing) Harvey Films (1957) (Opening)Harvey Films (1957) (Closing) Harvey Films (Matty's Funday Funnies variant) Harveytoons (1993)Harveytoons (1993) Nicknames: "Harvey-in-the-Box", "The 'H' TV Tube", "Harvey the Clown" Logo: We see a white background, with the letter "H" on it. Then, we zoom out to reveal a TV tube (ala the first Screen Gems logo) and some Harvey characters (including Casper, Little Audrey, Baby Huey, Buzzy the Crow, Herman and Katnip and Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare) and then it pops goes a tube, Harvey the clown appears at the top. We reveal "HARVEY FILMS" in a birthday party lettering. The logo is on a pink background (or sometimes light blue, blue, green, or red, due to print deterioration). Sometimes, "HARVEY FILMS" turns into "HARVEYTOON". The closing variant has the logo playing in reverse. Variant: A variant from 1959 used on Matty's Funday Funnies is shown in black and white and it featured the show's logo instead the letter "H". Another variant of this logo was used for The Harveytoons Show. We see "HARVEYTOON" in a different lettering instead of "HARVEY FILMS". It was first used in 1999. The logo is on an orange background and the characters, along with the clown, are drawn in a more modern version, plus marking the first appearance of Wendy and Spooky in this logo. There's also confetti falling off of it. Though on cartoon shorts and Modern Madcaps, it omits the confetti. This variant was last used in 2001. FX/SFX: The clown popped going a tube. Music/Sounds: The cartoon theme's open/end. Availability: Appears on TV prints of post-October 1950 and pre-April 1962 Paramount cartoons, replacing the original Paramount logo. Paramount may be more visible if they continue to replace this logo with the originals. The closing variant is followed by the 1979 Worldvision Enterprises logo on early 1980s syndicated prints. The Matty's Funday Funnies variant is extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal. The clown in the logo may scare you. 2nd Logo (1963-1969) Harvey Funnies (1960's)Harvey Funnies Productions Color "Harvey-in-the-Box II" (1966-1969) Nicknames: "Harvey-in-the-Box II", "The 'H' TV Tube II", "Harvey the Clown II" Logo: Over a black background, we see a TV tube with the letter "H" on it. Then we see Harvey the Clown from the Harvey Films logo at the top of the TV tube to reveal "HARVEY FUNNIES", in the same lettering as the Harvey Films logo. This logo is in black and white until 1966. Variant: There's a color version in which the logo is on a blue background. Plus, the color of Harvey the clown and the "H" TV tube is the same used for the Harvey Films logo. The color version debuted in 1966. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A 8-note comedy tune. Availability: Extinct. Was originally seen on The New Casper Cartoon Show in black & white (1963-1966) and in color (1966-1969) on ABC. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (1990-1994) Harvey Comics Entertainment (1990) Nicknames: "Harvey-in-the-Box III", "The 'H' TV Tube III", "Harvey the Clown III" Logo: On a purple-pink gradient background, we see the TV tube with the letter "H" on it and Harvey the Clown appearing from it (which is reused animation from the Harvey Films logo). Then it zooms out on the left and the"ARVEY" appears letter-by-letter on turquoise squares. After this, "COMICS ENTERTAINMENT © YEAR" appears below it. FX/SFX: The reused animation from the Harvey Films logo, the logo zooming out on the left, and "ARVEY" appearing letter-by-letter with the copyright stamp. Cheesy Factor: Since the letters are no longer attached to Harvey's hands, he just awkwardly spreads his arms out. Music/Sounds: None, or the ending of the show. Availability: Very rare. It's seen at the end of Harveytoon tapes released by MCA/Universal Home Video around this time period. It was also seen on a syndicated package of Harveytoons titled Casper and Friends. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 4th Logo (1994-????) Nicknames: "Harvey the Clown IV", "The Harvey Seal" Logo: On a blue background, we see the face of Harvey the Clown, overlapping a yellow-orange seal a la the official Harvey Entertaiment (1994)Nintendo seal logo on the top of the screen. Over the clown are the words "The Harvey Entertainment Company", with "Est. 1939" above "Entertainment Company". Below it's the copyright disclaimer for Harvey Comics. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: An 8-note trumpet tune. Availability: The logo was originally seen on the first season of The Baby Huey Show. It also appeared on the Casper Classics web series. Scare Factor: Minimal to low, due to the music. 5th Logo (May 26, 1995-October 31, 2000) The Harvey Entertainment Company (1995)The Harvey Entertainment Company (With UCS Text) (1996)The Harvey Entertainment Company/Universal Cartoon Studios (1996) Nicknames: "Harvey the Clown V", "The Harvey Seal II" Logo: On a black background, we see the same Harvey seal logo from before, but has a white outline around it and is shifted to the left. Then we see the words: The Harvey-------- Entertainment Company------------- wiped on the right of the logo. Harvey the Clown winks his eye at the end. Variants: On the video game of said movie, the logo is still. On season 1 and early season 2 episodes of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, the words "A UNIVERSAL CARTOON STUDIOS PRODUCTION", in Universal's corporate logo font, fade in underneath the logo as the company name wipes in. On one episode of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, the logo was shown on the left while the Universal Cartoon Studios logo was shown on the right. Plus, the company name is already there. FX/SFX: The company name wiped, and the clown winking. In other cases, none. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or movie. On The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, a whimsical fanfare with jingle bells at the end plays. Music/Sounds Variants: On the video game of said movie, the opening theme of the game is heard. On The Baby Huey Show and early S1 episodes of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, it uses music from the previous logo. Availability: The standard version was originally seen on Casper, early season 1 episodes of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper and season 2 of The Baby Huey Show. The variant with the UCS text originally appeared on the first season (since episode 7) and early season 2 episodes of said show and is intact on VHS releases. However, it got plastered by the variant of the next logo on the DVD releases of said show. The standard version can also be seen on Casper's Haunted Christmas. The still version can also be seen on the video game of said movie for PlayStation, Saturn, and 3DO. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The black background, as well as the loud music, could get to some. 6th Logo (1995-2001) Harveytoons Opening "Harvey the Clown" (199?)Harveytoons Nicknames: "Harvey the Clown VI", "The Harvey Seal III" Logo: We see a blue curtain background, which then opens to reveal the face of Harvey the Clown on a yellow background, and he winks his eye first. Then he zooms out to reveal the yellow seal with "Est. 1939" on it with the words: HARVEYTOONS underneath it. The word "TOONS" takes on the bottom-right of the seal, and it is in blue while "HARVEY" (in red) is on the bottom-left of the seal. After the logo forms, at the top of the company name, the URL "harvey.com" appears. Harvey the clown shakes his right bell on the jester hat. There is a yellow light surrounding the logo. Variant: On The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, it's almost a still logo and the website URL is not there, but Harvey the clown still winks his eye and shakes his right bell of the hat. Plus, the logo is smaller to make room for the words "& A UNIVERSAL CARTOON STUDIOS PRODUCTION", again in Universal's corporate logo font, in stacked words and in red underneath. FX/SFX: The clown zooming in, winking his eye, and the shaking of his right bell on the hat. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo. Availability: Was originally seen at the end of The Harveytoons Show and the 1996 version of Richie Rich. The variant with the UCS text was seen on S2-4 episodes of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper on syndication. Volume 1 and 2 DVD releases (which plasters the previous logo), as well as the VHS releases of said show has the variant intact. Scare Factor: Minimal. The logo can startle some with the music and Harvey's face zooming in. 7th Logo (September 9, 1997-2001) The Harvey Entertainment Company (1999)Harvey Entertainment (2002) Nicknames: "Harvey the Clown VII", "The Harvey Seal IV" Logo: On a black background, we see the words "THE HARVEY ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" in sky-blue and red respectively, scrolling from right to left of the screen. Then we reveal the Harvey Clown trademark, winking his eye. He then takes his place on a yellow seal with "Est. 1939" in a small script. Below it, the words: THE---------------------------------------------------------- HARVEY ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY reappears. The word "HARVEY" shines brightly twice. Variant: On Casper: Spirit Dimensions, it was a still logo and the text is shifted up a bit. Plus, the yellow seal is plain yellow and "Est. 1939" is not there. FX/SFX: The company name scrolling, the clown spinning. None for the still version. Music/Sounds: A horn-driven orchestral fanfare. None for the still version. Availability: First appeared on Casper: A Spirited Beginning and also appears on Casper Meets Wendy and Richie Rich's Christmas Wish. The still version appears on Casper: Spirited Dimensions for GameCube and PlayStation 2. Scare Factor: Low. 8th Logo (2006) Nicknames: "Harvey the Clown VIII", "The Harvey Seal V" Harvey Entertainment (2006) Logo: On a white background we see the usual Harvey-in-the-seal logo on the left of the screen and on the right of it we see the big letters "HARVEY". Below this, on the bottom of the screen, it's a small red copyright disclaimer. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was a disclaimer logo used in the European game Casper and the Ghostly Trio. Scare Factor: TBA.